Serendipity
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: -;Serendipity, sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan-dan kau adalah kebetulan yang menyenangkan itu/ShuuRio/Care for A Review? :3/Sakucchi is bek TvT
1. Chapter 1

Segelas kopi panas terletak di meja sebuah café malam itu, dari iris biru seorang gadis, terpantul pemandangan di luar café, jari-jarinya berhenti sejenak dari tulis-menulis dan memutuskan menikmati pemandangan malam itu;

Salju

Bibirnya menunggikan senyum tipis sebelum kembali menatap layar laptopnya, disambut oleh foto seorang lelaki bernetra violet, tatapannya menusuk, sinis, sebuah tatapan yang selalu bisa membuatnya jatuh hati kepada pemuda itu, lagi, dan lagi

"Gakushuu…,"

 ** _Serendipity_**

 ** _-Part Rio-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Versi Revisi Indonesia dari Collab_

 _bersama bakamurario (IG)_

 _Fanfic © maoriryuu ft. bakamurario_

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Serendipity © Park Jimin—Kim Namjoon (song writer)

 **WARNING:** OOC(s), Typo(s), Alur kecepetan (maybe) etc

* * *

\- Part 1

… r i o …

 _Bertemu dengannya—adalah sebuah kebetulan._

Lagu 'serendipity' mengalun melalui earphone yang terpasang di telinganya, ia kembali menulis beberapa informasi tentang pekerjaannya, layar telepon genggamnyab berkedip-kedip, sebuah pesan dari Maehara Hiroto, bertanya apakah ia akan ikut reuni kelas 3-E pada tanggal 28 mendatang.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengabaikannya untuk sesaat, apakah kalau ia ikut ia akan bertemu pemuda bersurai oranye itu lagi? Ataukah tidak?

Ia menyesap kopinya, kemudian memandang keluar.

Sudah berapa lama, mereka berpisah sejak itu? Setahun? Sebulan?

Ia tak tau pasti.

Dia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan lagu itu mengeras dan menghanyutkannya

 _—_ _Aku takut sebetapa jantungku berdebar,_

 _Takdir terus merasa iri kepada kita—;_

* * *

Rio Nakamura, adalah seorang gadis yang cerdas, tetapi ia kesepian dan merasa kurang puas dengan kehidupannya yang selalu menjadi siswa cerdas, ia ingin tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi 'siswa normal' jadi ia mulai berlaku bodoh, dengan menurunkan nilainya dengan sengaja dan bermain-main, sehingga akhirnya ia masuk ke kelas 3E.

Dulu, Rio pernah mengagumi seorang murid bersurai oranye, salah satu siswa cerdas dan dibanggakan, saat kelas 1 dulu ia pernah membantunya berjalan menuju UKS saat ia terkena sakit mendadak, sejak saat itu Rio ingin tau lebih banyak tentangnya.

Tetapi semakin banyak ia mencari tau, ternyata semakin banyak hal buruk ia temukan, lelaki bersama Asano Gakushuu itu merupakan anak dari kepala sekolah, amat sombong, suka menindas serta merendahkan orang, dia jadi benci kepadanya daripada mengaguminya seperti semestinya.

Tetapi lagi, itu berputar, pemikiran itu berubah karena suatu hal.

Hari itu hujan, Rio yang lupa membawa payung memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di supermarket sebentar, sampai matanya menemukan seseorang yang familiar, Asano Gakushuu, juga di supermarket, sepertinya baru saja membeli bahan masakan.

 _Jadi, orang kaya juga belanja sendiri, ya._

Kemudian ia mengerjap ketika Gakushuu membeli sebuah payung dengan motif kelinci, kemudian ia menyerahkannya kepada dua orang anak kecil yang kebasahan karena hujan, apa? Dia barusan liat apa?

Sebuah senyum tipis terlihat di wajah tampan pemuda itu, biasanya wajah itu begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi, tetapi sekarang wajah tersebut menyimpan sebuah kehangatan.

 _Apa jangan-jangan dia hanya kesepian ya?_

Dia mengerjap, hingga kemudian sadar, Gakushuu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget—dan dari situlah, semuanya—semua kebetulan itu dimulai.

…. – t i m e….

"Apakah ada anak bernama Nakamura Rio?"

Rio yang tadinya sedang fokus membaca komik menoleh ke daun pintu—salah satu teman, ralat, 'minion' milik Gakushuu melihat kedalam kelas, Rio menghela nafas lalu berjalan ke daun pintu, dia menyenderkan tangannya di tembok.

"Ya, itu aku, ada apa?" tanyanya

"Asano-kun ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Rio mengerjap beberapa kali, kenapa? Apa itu soal kejadian di supermarket itu?

"Aa, memang ada apa?" tanya Rio

"Entah, aku cuman disuruh memanggilmu saja, dia menunggumu," ucap 'minion' itu

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengendikkan bahu, tak mengidahkan tatapan teman sekelasnya yang kaget akan panggilan mendadak Gakushuu untuk Rio, ia berjalan keluar kelas didampingin 'minion' milik Gakushuu, ah ya, Rio tidak tau namanya.

Sampai di kelas kosong, lelaki berkacamata itu mempersilahkan Rio masuk, dan yang disuruh hanya kebingungan, sampai ia menyadari ada sesosok orang di kursi ruangan tersebut, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Asano Gakushuu, tangannya dilipat di meja sambil menatap Rio sinis, gadis yang kebingungan itu hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di depannya.

"Baiklah, Teppei, kau boleh pergi," ucap Gakushuu

Lelaki berkacamata itu mengangguk dan menutup pintu, tak lama terdengar langkah kakinya menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Ok, jadi ada apa, Tuan Muda Asano memanggilku kesini?" tanya Rio, menyilang kakinya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tau alasanku memanggilmu kesini, Nakamura-san," kata Gakushuu

Rio terkikik pelan "Oh, sayang sekali, sepertinya aku tak tau," ucapnya tersenyum—mengejek, lebih tepatnya.

Gakushuu menghela nafas kasar "Aku _tidak suka_ mengulang kalimatku Nakamura-san,"

"Begitu pun aku," jawab Rio

Akhirnya Gakushuu duduk tegak, menatap Rio.

"Kejadian yang kau liat tempo lalu di supermarket, bisakah kau merahasiakannya?"

Gadis beriris biru itu menatapnya, dalam hati tertawa

"Hm? Memangnya, kenapa? Kau takut? Bukankah itu sisi baik?" tanya Rio

"Tidak—bukannya takut," jawab Gakushuu

"Lalu kenapa?"

Hening sesaat waktu ucapan itu meluncur dari mulut Rio, dan tiba-tiba saja aura Gakushuu berubah menyeramkan, Rio agak takut, ia mundur dari kursinya yang tadinya condong kearah Gakushuu, beberapa saat yang terdengar hanyalah kicauan burung, Rio menatap lelaki di depannya yang masih menunduk, kalau dilihat-lihat, dia memang tampan—, lalu suara bel masuk, Rio tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ahh, sudah jam segini, bukankah kita sebaiknya masuk?" tanya Rio sambil berdiri

"Tunggu—kau harus merahasiakan itu dari semuanya, harus," kata Gakushuu belum mengadah.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada alasan yang jelas kan?" tanya Rio lagi, tertawa kemudian membuka pintu.

"Itu—Itu memalukan,"

Saat Rio menoleh, rasanya ia melihat seseorang yang lain, muka Gakushuu yang merah dengan ekspresi malu-malu tapi marah itu—rasanya menunjukkan sisinya yang lain, Rio langsung kembali menatap koridor.

"Baik, baik, aku takkan bilang pada siapapun kok!" ucap Rio sebelum berlari menuju kelasnya.

 _Terima kasih_

Samar-samar Rio mendengarnya tetapi, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

 _Ini hanya, kebetulan, kan?..Kebetulan—yang sangat menyenangkan._

Pikirannya masih bertaut disitu hingga ia sampai di kelas, dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

-r i o [end]

 **Lololol Haluu T^T diriku hadir lagi setelah HIATUS sekian lama huhuhuh *mewek***

 **Ada yang kangen sama daku? Tidak? O pasti tidak ada/plak**

 **'** **Serendipity' ini awalnya adalah collab sama temen di IG tapi endingya saia publish juga ver Indo dan revisinya**

 **Serendipity itu adalah 'Kebetulan yang Menyenangkan'**

 **Yak, sekian salam bacot dari Saku :3**

 **Care for a Review?**

 **-SakuraShadowSFC**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Serendipity_**

 ** _-Part Gakushuu-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Versi Revisi Indonesia dari Collab_

 _bersama bakamurario (IG)_

 _Fanfic © maoriryuu ft. bakamurario_

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Serendipity © Park Jimin—Kim Namjoon (song writer)

 **WARNING:** OOC(s), Typo(s), Alur kecepetan (maybe) etc

enjoy

…. …..

Dilahirkan di keluarga kaya, diberkahi ketampanan dan kecerdasan yang melebihi batas, itu adalah gambaran yang tepat untuk Asano Gakushuu,tetapi kehidupan SMPnya yang selalu penuh dengan harga diri membuatnya sulit mendapatkan 'teman' yang benar-benar teman.

Saat kecil ia bahagia—banyak sekali hal-hal yang membuatnya senang.

Tetapi semua itu berubah saat ayahnya berubah, dia bukanlah Asano Gakuhou yang penyayang seperti yang dikenalnya dulu, saat ayahnya berubah, siklus kehidupannya pun mulai berubah harga diri—semua itu, dia diajarkan ayahnya untuk memakai topeng—agar harga diri mereka tetap.

Gakushuu sekarang merupakan Gakushuu hasil 'revisi' ayahnya, namun ia juga bagaimanapun hanyalah manusia biasa, dia masih memiliki hati, maka ia tak membiarkan ayahnya sepenuhnya mengubah 'hati'nya.

-x

Upacara penyambutan kelas 1 berjalan lancar, Gakushuu yang saat itu memasuki kelas 2 mulai was was akan pengaruh cuci otak ayahnya, semua ini karena sebentar lagi ia akan lulus, dan ia pun tahu bahwa ayahnya menginginkannya berada di peringkat pertama, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di semester –semester sebelumnya, meskipun dia lelah, namun itu semua ia lakukan demi mempertahankan 'hati'nya.

Jangan sampai terlihat, harus bergerak semulus mungkin, jika ayahnya tau, maka matilah dia.

Pulang sekolah selepas dari rapat OSIS, Gakushuu diam-diam bermain ke taman, bermain ayunan sendirian, atau malam-malam membeli makanan atau snack kesukaannya di supermarket, semua itu ia lakukan diam-diam, dan selalu berhasil, dia juga was-was akan adanya murid dari SMP Kunugigaoka.

Hingga pada sore itu, hujan.

Gakushuu menghela nafas, untung saja ayahnya ada urusan keluar kota, maka dia tidak akan mengecek keadaan Gakushuu, ibunya juga sedang ke rumah nenek, Gakushuu menenteng bahan masakan dan snack yang dia beli, matanya kemudian melihat dua orang gadis, sepertinya yatim-piatu, karena Gakushuu tak melihat satupun orang dewasa di dekatnya, ditambah bajunya agak berantakan.

Ia lupa mengecek sekeliling, tanpa pikir ia membeli sebuah payung dan beberapa snack hangat kemudian memberinya kepada kedua anak tersebut, anak itu berterima kasih pada Gakushuu sebelum berjalan—ke arah sebuah Panti Asuhan yang cukup jauh dari situ, Gakushuu tersenyum hangat pada mereka, ia terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya matanya bertemu dengan iris berwarna biru.

Nakamura Rio, ada disana sambil menatapnya.

Dia diam tak berkutik, bagaimana ini? Apakah ia akan memberi tau kepada Kepala Sekolah? Apakah ia akan mengejeknya? Menggosipnya? Atau bahkan yang lebih buruk, dia akan menyogoknya dengan itu?

Tidak!

…. – ….

Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa pagi kemudian, Gakushuu merasa sangat mual, gelisah, dan ketakutan.

Ingin rasanya Gakushuu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, atau bahkan menyogok gadis itu.

Tetapi tentu ia takkan lakukan itu—cukup di depan ayahnya saja, tidak di depan yang lain, cukup di sekolah saja, jangan di masyarakat, cukup, cukup itu saja, Gakushuu tak mau ia semakin melupakan jati dirinya dan menjadi seorang monster seperti ayahnya.

Gakushuu akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan jalan damai,dia akan memberi tau Rio untuk merahasiakannya, dan itu terjadi siang ini.

Masih diliputi kecemasan, Gakushuu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, berharap Rio mau mendengarkannya, berharap setidaknya Rio cukup baik untuk melepaskannya, berharap setidaknya dia lupa—dia bahkan berharap kalau Rio akan melupakan apa yang ia lihat.

Tetapi tentu saja, itu tak berjalan lancar.

Dilihat dari gaya berpakaian—dan kelakuannya di sekolah, Rio Nakamura bukanlah orang yang bisa diajak kompromi, dengan siapapun, termasuk, temannya apalagi Gakushuu yang tak dikenalnya—kecuali itu untuk kepentingan dirinya.

Gakushuu akhirnya menyerah—menyerah kepada takdir, itu adalah pertama kalinya ia mengakui kekalahannya, di depan seorang gadis bersurai pirang, yang pada akhirnya hal itu bekerja juga, dia hanya perlu jujur.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Gakushuu menatapnya dari belakang.

"Terima Kasih," bisik Gakushuu

…. – ….

"Kau telat lagi ya?"

Gakushuu terdiam di tempat begitu menyadari hari ini Gakuhou pulang agak cepat, Gakushuu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu tanpa menatap ayahnya, dia hendak berjalan ke atas, hingga ia mendengar suara dehaman ayahnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku dengar, kau membelikan payung untuk dua orang gadis kecil?"

Badan Gakushuu kaku, kenapa dia bisa tau? Apakah gadis Nakamura itu yang memberi taunya? Kenapa? Padahal Gakushuu mempercayainya.

"Apa? Tentu tidak, darimana kau mendapatkan berita itu, ayah?" tanya Gakushuu

"Seorang murid memberi tahuku, murid kelas 2,"

 _Deg._

"Namanya, Akabane Karma,"

 _Ah, Bukan Nakamura-san._

"Jangan konyol, untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Murid itu pasti hanya ingin dapat penghargaan darimu ayah," tawa Gakushuu "Atau jangan-jangan kau malah mempercayai kalimatnya? Kau mulai percaya pada kaum rendahan, ya, Ayah?" tanya Gakushuu lagi

Gakuhou terkekeh.

"Bagaimana ya, Gakushuu-kun? Dia itu sainganmu," senyum Gakuhou sinis.

 _Saingan?_

"Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku berlutut atau mengaku kalah, ayah," kata Gakushuu, suaranya mejadi tajam.

Gakuhou hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban anaknya—tawa mengejek.

"Kau tau, siapa yang nyaris merebut posisimu di nomor 1 selama ini? Kalau saja bukan karena etikamu—karena topengmu itu didepan semuanya, dan untunglah sikap Akabane-kun belum bisa dikatakan baik.. Maka kau yang menjadi nomor 1 Gakushuu-kun," kata Gakuhou.

"cih!"

Gakushuu mendecih kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya, kemudian ia menyadari.

Dia semakin mirip ayahnya.

-x

Kabut tebal menutupi jalanan. Diantara semua itu, Asano Gakuhou berjalan bersama istrinya, menatap nanar akan sesuatu.

"Jika saja,"

"Dulu…,"

\- [end]

 **Mwehehehe XD Belum tau ini genrenya mau apah sih, tapi kita liat aja dulu**

 **Chapter 3nya nanti abis Saku beres sidang TvT)b**

 **Yak segitu aja dulu! Care for a Review? XD**

 **-Sakurashadowsfc**


End file.
